There are work vehicles equipped with a motor used for traveling, and supplying power to the motor from a battery to travel. Such a work vehicle is required to charge the battery with a charging device when the power stored in the battery has been consumed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a charging system in which a base station provided with a charging device manages charging of a battery of the worker.